The present invention relates to an abnormality indication system of a facsimile apparatus and, in particular, to an abnormality indication system capable of indicating an abnormality of the facsimile apparatus to a recipient of image information from a transmitting side when some abnormality occurs to the facsimile apparatus and recording is discontinued during the step of recording of image information on the information reception side.
Generally, in the facsimile apparatus, when some abnormality occurs, such as (1) errors in data during transmission, which exceed a predetermined number of errors, (2) instantaneous disconnection of the telephone circuit, (3) erroneous depression of a stop button on the reception side, and (4) some failure on the transmission side, particularly, failure of handshaking in the case of transmission of multi pages. A blank recording sheet is discharged on the reception side after discontinuing the recording immediately.
Therefore, in the case where the facsimile apparatus is hung up due to the above-mentioned abnormality and the blank recording sheet is taken out, the recipient cannot tell from such blank recording sheet whether an abnormality has occurred or whether a second half portion of the original itself is blank or not, which may cause a misunderstanding between the transmission side and the reception side.